Seo Jisoo
Seo Jisoo (서지수) is one of the main cures of Lovelyz Pretty Cure! She is a 17 year old girl who loves performing for her fans and she is also a good older sister who gives realistic and inspiring advices to her dongsaengs. Her alter ego is Cure Etoile (キュアエトワール Kyuaetowāru) the legendary idol cure. Basic Information Stage Name: Jisoo/지수 Birthplace: Incheon, South Korea Blood Type: O Position in group: Main Rapper, Lead Dancer, Vocalist Languages: Korean Instruments: none Hobbies: watching movies, listening to music, shopping Appearance Because Jisoo is an idol, her hairstyle changes every comeback. For now, her is long and tied into a side ponytail that is reddish-brown. She wears a light yellow dress and white long sleeve underneath it. For shoes, she wears a brown high-heeled shoes and white socks. As Cure Etoile Personality Jisoo is a cheerful, fun and a little bit crazy person. She has a 4d character as what koreans say. But despite being like that, she is a very kind unnie and specially as strong person mentally as she was accused of something she didn't do thus she wasn't able to debut with the rest of the members. Because of this, she grew to become mentally strong in times of hardships and because of this experience, she can give good advices to people. She is a little shy at first but when you get close to her, she's really fun to be with. History Becoming a Cure Jisoo actually became a cure together with Mijoo. Utau noticed the two to be really fun and passionate about being an idol and she immediately thought they were perfect as idol cures. At first, the Crystal Rings didn't react but after some events, it finally reacted. The first to notice was Mijoo who pointed out that Jisoo's ring looked different. Jisoo had also noticed that Mijoo's ring looked different and this shocked them. They hurried over to Baby Soul but was also shocked to see her ring different. Utau stepped in and explained everything to them, and for the first time, someone agreed willingly. After a while, they started talking about what they would do when a monster appeared and how they would fight it. While talking, an Anti actually appeared and Jisoo and Mijoo transformed into Cure Etoile and Cure waltz respectively. The faught the monsters together and after defeating it, the city went back to normal without the citizens not remembering anything. Relationships Cure Etoile "Dancing to the beat, Cure Etoile!" 비트에 맞춰 춤을, 큐어 에뚜알 biteue majchwo chum-eul, kyueo ettual Cure Etoile (キュアエトワール Kyuaetowāru) is the alter ego if Jisoo. She transforms with the Crystal Ring with the phrase "start the show (쇼를 시작하다 syoleul sijaghada)". Transformation Main Article: Lovelyz Pretty Cure Transformations Attacks *'Accent Whip' - is Cure Etoile's finisher. It is first used in LPC04. Etymology Seo (서): from the hanja (徐 xu) gently, slowly, dignified, or calmly. JIsoo (지수): From Sino-Korean 芝 "sesame", 志 "purpose, will, determination" or 智 "wisdom, knowledge, intelligence" (ji), and 秀 "refined, elegant, graceful" (su). Etoile - Literally "star." The highest rank a dancer may hold in the Paris Opera Real life Seo Jisoo Stage Name: Jisoo/지수 Real Name: Seo Jisoo/서지수 Nicknames: Desert Fox Birthday: February 11, 1994 Birthplace: Incheon, South Korea Blood Type: O Height: 165 cm Weight: 46 kg Position in group: Main Rapper, Lead Dancer, Vocalist Languages: Korean Instruments: none Hobbies: watching movies, listening to music, shopping Siblings: one younger sister Education: Incheon Sewon High School Trivia *Seo Jisoo is the third character/cure to be completely based off a real person. **She is preceeded by her fellow members, Baby Soul and Yoo Jiae, and followed by her members. *Jisoo is good at dancing, second only to Lee Mijoo, making her the Lead dancer. *Jisoo had a scandal about her, which is obviously not true, making her not debut together with the rest of her team mates. **This is also true for the real life Seo Jisoo. *Jisoo is really close with fellow member, Lee Mijoo *Cure Etoile is the 8th yellow cure. *Cure Etoile together with Cure Waltz are first cures to become a cure together despite not being a duo. *Cure Etoile is the first yellow cure to have reddish-brown hair in her civilian form. *Cure Etoile's theme color is originally green. The author scratched this idea. Gallery Category:Lovelyz Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yellow Cures Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:User:Mirakuru-chan